User talk:Matt shade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Madmikeyd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crimsoncrusader (talk) 10:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Oops Just thinking about our conversation again (I'm weird like that) and... I explained over on Crimson Crusader's talk page how to find out who owns any trademarks on whatever... When I said that, I was assuming you lived in the US (most people I talk to on here do) but, if you're publishing your work in Sweden, you'd need to find a website for the Swedish Trademark Office or whatever it's called there (if such a thing even exists, I don't know).Cebr1979 (talk) 18:24, February 3, 2015 (UTC) That's fine, I could have mentioned my nationality from the beginning. I've been looking around and it seems the general notion is author's life + 70 years but that's Swedish works. I'm currently looking around at the Swedish Patent and Registration Office: http://www.prv.se/en/ The Swedish trademarks at least get registered for a decade then up for renewal per decade. Matt shade (talk) 23:18, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Cebr1979, The Danish Film Institute said Avanti Planetaros seems to be free for me to use since the creators (of both novel and film) have all been deceased for over 70 years. According to the Swedish Patent and Registration Office foreign works are not protected longer in Sweden than in its country of origin. However they cautioned me that a translation (into Swedish, I assume) gets its own protection much like a film based on an author's work (so like Conan the Barbarian movies). And I still haven't found anything saying DC has the name "Midnight" copyrighted. Matt shade (talk) 18:16, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Ya, I knew about the translation thing having its own copyright (although that's never made any sense to me). That Sweden info is interesting! They don't do things the way the US does. Cebr1979 (talk) 19:24, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Hi! I remember having a discussion with you about Sweden and its "perpetual copyright" but, at the time, I couldn't find the link I was thinking of... Anyhow, I just stumbled upon it now by accident so thought I'd stop by and drop it off. Sorry it's so late... :-( :Hope you're well!Cebr1979 (talk) 04:25, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :It's fine! I'm good, still working on my project. Hope you're well too! Matt shade (talk) 01:57, March 5, 2016 (UTC) No Admins Hi! As you know, our admins are all AWOL. Now... as you also know... I seem to be the head honcho (at least I act like it anyways...) BUT: (Regardless of being here the longest...) I have no right to that title so... was thinking... what if we created a "council" (or whatever, for lack of a better term): A group of us who operated as an admin (even though we still wouldn't have the powers of one but, at least we could start to work together instead of the way it is)? We could talk and hold votes and etc, etc... What are your thoughts on that? To keep everyone conversing together, please respond here.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:39, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Mechanical Monsters Thanks for your help there!Cebr1979 (talk) 08:57, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Don't mention it, it's my pleasure. Matt shade (talk) 11:41, August 1, 2016 (UTC)